Lost Boy
by MercuryStars
Summary: Jack Frost just wants to be loved. He wants someone to care about him. That someone happens to be Pitch Black. Pitch and Jack are similar in so many ways and when Pitch finds Jack crying on the floor of an icy cave, he knows what he has to do. Yes, I know the summary sucked, but can you check it out, I promise it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the song, Lost Boy.

 **A/N- Hey guys, so this fic was inspired by the song Lost Boy. I think it fits really well with Jacks own story, so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Hey, I'm Jack Frost, you probably haven't heard of me...not many have. For the past three hundred years, it's been just me and the wind. Making sure that Winter gets here on time, yeah that doesn't get me many friends. It seems that none of the other seasonal spirits understands that Winter is just as vital as their seasons. Especially that rabbit. I was still trying to get control over my powers and I accidentally messed up one Easter. Big deal.

I had someone in the beginning. The man in the moon. He's the one who told me my name when I came out of the lake. I was so scared and alone and he told me my name and then left me to fend for myself with no explanation as to who I was or what I could do...or why nobody could see me... I used to trust him, but not anymore. When I finally broke I yelled at him for hours, frozen tears streaming down my face. "Why did you do this to me?! Why would you make me and then leave me alone?! Was it fun?! Do you like watching me break?! Do you just like to watch me suffer?!"

I had just finished bringing the snowstorms to the town of Burgess. I returned to my cave and curled in on myself, crying. I knew that I should be used to people hating me and my snowstorms by now, but it still hurt. That's when I saw a human-shaped shadow gliding over the cave wall. Jerking up, I backed myself into a corner. "Who's there?" As soon as I said it I rolled my eyes at myself, they couldn't even see me. I was not expecting to get an answer.

"My name is Pith Black or as others call me, The Boogeyman. I can sense your pain." His voice was soft and there was a hint of...concern? I had heard of him before of course. They all said he was evil. I never put much stock in their rumours. "Well yeah, plenty of pain here. I'm Jack Frost."

We talked for hours. It was extremely weird, but it was so easy to open up to him. I trusted him and that was rare. With the number of times, I'd been hurt, I found it difficult to trust anyone, not that there was anyone around _to_ trust in the first place. I think it's because he knows what it's like to be ignored and hated by people who know nothing about you as well. He was just as broken and hurt as me, the difference was he'd learned to control it and turn it into power and motivation. I couldn't do that yet, but he promised he'd help me. I believed him.

"Come with me. You can live with me. It'll be safer than being out here alone." I was, of course, sceptical, sure I liked him and I trusted him more than most, but he was still a stranger. In the end, I did decide to go with him. I think it was the mixture of concern, worry and hurt on his face. He was abandoned too. He wanted a friend too. That's what sealed it for me. "Rise up," he said and I did. I took his outstretched hand and let him help me to my feet, a few tears escaping my eyes and for the first time in my three hundred years of life, they weren't out of fear or hurt or loneliness, they were out of joy.

Burgess was below us as Pitch and I sat on one of his nightmare clouds. They were actually very beautiful up close. Fear kept children safe. It protected them. I felt a weight I didn't even know was there lift off my shoulders as we finally left the town. There were so many memories there, almost none of them good. Burgess was my past, full of hurt and sorrow and loneliness and fear, Pitch was my future, full of light and power and hope and joy. He smiled over at me and I could see that he was feeling lighter as well. This would be a new start. For the both of us.

I've been living with Pitch for a few years now and I can honestly say it's been the best few years of my life. Despite being three hundred years old I'm still a kid, an immortal teenager. Pitch is sorta like my dad now, I still call him Pitch mostly but when I get extra emotional I say, dad. He cried the first time that happened. I'm so much happier and I can tell he is as well. We needed each other then and we still do now, I think we always will. Pitch saved my life and I know I can never fully repay him, but I love him, he's my family. Things are calm and I enjoy life now and experimenting with my powers. We recently created a NightStorm, which is a combination of one of Pitch's nightmare horses and one of my Snowstorm horses. She's incredible. Things couldn't be better.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey, so I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had fun writing it. I'm thinking of writing a second part which'll be about the Guardians kidnapping Jack and trying to make him become a Guardian, what do you guys think? Anyway, please review, :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Kidnapped

 **A/N- Yes, I know, it's taken a while to update but I'm finally doing it and am actually kind of excited to write this, as usual, hope you enjoy and see you down at the bottom! Ps- Jack now calls Pitch dad regularly having been with him so long.**

* * *

Back in Burgess. To be fair, they need their winter as well, it's just that...Pitch has been my dad for ten years now and in that time whenever I've had to come here he came with me, knowing how many bad memories I had and this is the first time I've come alone again and I can't help feeling that something's going to go wrong.

* _Small_ _time_ _skip_ *

Well it's the end of the day and nothing has happened but I still can't help feeling uneasy. Wait, what was that?! I swear I heard something behind me...There it was again! I spun around and took off running, trying to get away from whatever it was that was chasing me and ending up in an alley, God I wish dad was here.

"Hello mate." Whipping around and clutching my staff tighter I saw who it was who'd been following me. Only The Bunny, phew I was terrified but I refused to let him see it.

"Been a long time, blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" He was never gonna let that go, was he? I was still kinda worried but instead of showing it I just smiled and leaned on my staff, "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?" Everything's gonna be fine, dad'll come to help me, I just have to stall for time.

"Yes." Wow, shocking. "But this is about something else." Unexpectedly, there was a large hand on my shoulder and I was being lifted off the ground, "Hey! Put me down!" I was now inside a sack, feeling like I was about to have a heart attack and Bunny was definitely saying something but I just couldn't focus on the actual words. Breathe, I just have to breathe, in and out.

The sack opened and I was faced with...elves, not really what I was expecting. They moved aside and there were North, Tooth and...Sandy! At least one familiar face.

"There he is, Jack Frost!" North exclaimed, arms wide. "You've got to be kidding me..." I mumbled in return, although I don't think he heard me. Suddenly, there were more hands on me, "Hey, hey, whoa, put me down!" I had been alone for hundreds of years and hadn't had anyone touch me in a long time, dad was really the only one I felt comfortable touching.

"I hope the yeti's treated you well?" Was he being serious right now, really? "Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," I was going for sarcastic and casual but all I really feel is worry and confusion. I was definitely also sweating a bit and just hoping the others didn't notice my anxiety.

"Good! That was my idea!" Of course it was. Right. I need to get out of here. Okay then, Plan A, stall for time until dad gets here, Plan B, well, I'll think one if it's needed. "Anyone want to tell me why I'm here? I must've done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?"

"Ha! On naughty list! You hold record!" Hold the record? How do I hold the record?! Sure, I'm not the most well behaved but I don't think I'm actually bad, I at least try to be nice.

"But no matter, we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate!" Now that...that's suspicious. "How come?" It was actually Bunny who cut in with an answer, however unhelpful he actually was, "Ah, good question." Well yay for me and my questioning skills, now it's hopefully time for a real answer. "How come?! I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!"

A whole lot of stuff is happening right now, banners falling from the ceiling, elves playing trumpets and drums, fire dancing yeti's, it's all too much! I slammed my staff down onto the floor and sent out a burst of frost and ice, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing.

"What makes you think I even want to be a Guardian?!" I yelled, completely stressed out. North started laughing and I genuinely wonder if he was actually being sincere or not, I think he is..."Of course you do! Music!" Everything started up again and I was getting seriously overwhelmed here.

"Oh North always with the performances so over the top." Dad! He's here! "Pitch!" "Dad!" The Guardians and I yelled at the same time. The Guardians had moved into fighting stances as I started running forward towards dad, hugging him when I got there. "Are you okay my son?" I could hear the pure concern, the fear in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Jack! Get away from him!" North yelled. I let go of my dad and stood in front of him pointing my staff at the others. I know that if they have the chance they'll attack dad.

"Jack, what are you doing, Pitch is dangerous," Tooth said, quieter than when North had yelled, Bunny just glared and raised his boomerangs higher and Sandy, well Sandy knew about Pitch kind of adopting me so he happily waved at us and then moved to stand off to the side, keeping an eye on all of us.

All The Guardians started talking over each other trying to work out what to do until dad spoke again, "Really, all of you acting like children when the only actual child here is Jack." That is a fair point but still, I'm not that young.

"How'd you figure that then? He's over three hundred years old!" exclaimed Bunny and North and Tooth nodded in agreement, Sandy putting his head in his hands. I snorted and dad's kinda just staring at them...oh, here he goes.

"Jack is seventeen years old. It matters not how old he actually gets, he will always remain seventeen. He's an immortal child, like the ones you are sworn to protect but you seem to have conveniently forgotten about him." Dad's voice had grown angrier as he went on. He thought that the Guardians had failed to help me and I agreed with him.

The Guardians knew I was alone and not once in my three hundred years alone had any of them come to check up on me. Well except Bunny but that wasn't because he wanted to make sure I was okay just to threaten me after the whole 'Easter Ruining Blizzard' Incident.

"Come on Jack, we're going home." Dad smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and we started to leave, "Wait! What do you mean, home? You can't take Jack!" North called after us and I turned around, saying, "Dad found me in Burgess ten years ago and sort of adopted me, not like anyone else was around and we liked each other right away, Sandy probably would have told you if you paid more attention to him. Anyway, it's time for us to go."

I whistled loudly and our oldest NightStorm came cantering through the skylight, before the Guardians could say anything we were already gone.

* * *

 **A/N- Yep, this chapter was a little longer than the other but I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it, till next time! :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
